poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Encounter with Team Cap
Here is how the heroes meet Team Cap and how the villains fight them in War of the Apocalypse. (we see the Villains attacking the Heroes) MetalSeadramon: How do you hope to escape us this time?!(uses River of Power) Twilight Sparkle: Retreat! (the Heroes retreat with the Villains close behind) (Chris stumbles a few times before falling over) Tino Tonitini: Chris, hold on!(starts running to him) Starscream:(shoots his machine gun at them) Die, Heroes! Human Rainbow Dash: Tino! Chris! No! (just then, a black blur pushed them out of the way and took the hit) Starscream: What?! How dare you! No matter. You'll die anyways! Lockdown: That'd be nice and all, if he wasn't being hurt in anyway. He's not even screaming in pain. Starscream: What?!(transforms and sees he's right) (we see that the figure, who is wearing a black cat suit, isn't even dead) Adagio Dazzle: I see your quite the craftsman. I'm Adagio, and these are my sisters, Sonata and Aria. Black Panther: I don't care.(triple spin kicks her then unsheathes his claws and gets her) Sonata Dusk: Dagi, are you alright? Adagio Dazzle: Yes I'm alright. Myotismon: At least he didn't get you. (five claw marks appear on her cheek and a piece of her hair falls off) Myotismon:(in Dr. Doofenshmirtz's voice) I stand corrected. Grindor:(transforms and prepares to fire) Black Panther: Sam! Falcon(Avengers):(on earpiece) I've got him!(kicks Grindor, making him spin out of control) Grindor: Whoa!(crashes and transforms)(grunts) Scarlet Witch:(telekinetically throws Bowser) Be with you in a moment.(goes over too Chrysalis and makes her and the whole hive see their worst fears) King Sombra: Did that girl seriously just take down the Changelings that easily. Tirek: Apparently so. Hawkeye:(with an arrow drawn) You buckled in? Ant-Man: Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Hawkeye:(fires the arrow which separate into other arrows) Barricade:(sees this and starts shooting them) Ant-Man: Whoa!(lands on his arm and goes inside him) Barricade: Now I will destroy all of you!(tries to shoot Chris but can't as if his cannons won't do it) What?! Ant-Man: Oh, you're gonna need too take this into the shop. Barricade:(in Iron Man's voice) Who's speaking? Ant-Man: It's your conscience. We don't talk much.(pulls out a cord and manages to kill him from the inside) Hun: That's it! Steelix!(summons her Steelix) (before she can give it a command, a red, white and blue blur hit it in the chin, angering it) Attila: Who did that?! (the blur, which looked like a holographic shield, returned to where it came from, and Cap smacked him with it) Captain America: Son, just don't. Team Cap:(lines up to protect the heroes) Villains:(look ready to attack) (we cut back to Team Cap) Flacon(Avengers): What do we do, Cap? Captain America: We take them down. Team Cap:(walks to the Villains) Tirek:(in General Agheera's voice) We're going to enjoy this. Villains:(walks to Team Cap) Team Cap:(starts running to them) Sonata Dusk:(in Spider-Man's voice) They're not stopping! Tirek: Neither are we! Villains:(starts running to them) Team Cap:(starts sprinting to them) Villains:(starts sprinting while some of them take to the sky) Falcon(Avengers) and Scarlet Witch:(fly up into the air as well) Black Panther:(unsheathed his claws) Hawkeye:(takes out an arrow) (the rest of them keep running) (the two sides clash) (once they realize they're losing, Cap made a command) Captain America: We're dying out here. Sam, we need something to force them back! Falcon(Avengers): Tic-Tac, you still got that one up your sleeve?! Ant-Man: Yeah, but get ready to force them back and retreat.(to himself) I'm awesome, I'm awesome, I'm awesome, I'm awesome. I'm the best!(jumps onto Starscream's leg while he is flying) (we see him press a button and slide it up) Ant-Man:(presses the growth button and becomes a giant) Rrrraaaaah!(grabs Starscream before he can get away) Sonata Dusk: What the what?! Falcon(Avengers) Way to go Tic-Tac! Black Panther: It is still impressive. Ant-Man: Ohohohohohoho! Starscream:(in War Machine's voice) Okay, tiny dude's big now! He's big now! Twilight Sparkle: How did he even do that?! (realizing they were now outmatched, the villains retreated without Starscream) Ant-Man: Hey I think you guys left this!(throws him on top of Grindor) Bucky Barnes: That was pretty funny. (screen goes black) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes